As a sensor which outputs a signal in accordance with a detected object contained in a specimen (analyte liquid) positioned on a detection part, there is known a sensor which guides the analyte liquid onto the detection part by a capillary phenomenon (for example Patent Literature 1). Note that, in Patent Literature 1, the detection part is configured by coating a base plate with a reagent, the base plate configuring the lower surface (bottom surface) of a passage for guiding the analyte liquid. Therefore, the lower surface of the passage and the detection part are continuous.
In the sensor described above, sometimes a gap is formed between the lower surface of the passage and the detection part. For example, in a case where a sensor element having a detection part is accommodated in a package, and a passage is formed in that package, a very small gap is formed between the sensor element and the package and in turn a gap is also formed between the lower surface of the passage and an element surface (including the detection part) of the sensor element which should be continuous.
In such a case, the flow of the analyte liquid due to the capillary phenomenon ends up stopping in the gap, therefore the analyte liquid is liable to not reach the top of the element surface (detection part).
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a sensor capable of suitably causing flow due to a capillary phenomenon.